The Walking Dead: One-Shot Series
by Flyin'ByTheSeat
Summary: "Our family needs you, 'Chonne." Rick started "You've given me, Carl and Judith so much… but I need to ask one more thang of you." his voice softened even more as he moved even closer, staring into her eyes. A series of one-shots for varied TWD Characters and/or OCs from my main stories - be they requests or something that pops in my head. Hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

The Walking Dead: One-Shot Series

Hey, Readers!

I decided to have a place for where I do… well, all my one shots. They could be things that I didn't put in my main stories or something that pops into my head. I will also most likely post here when I'm stuck on a main story. Sometimes it helps me get unstuck when I step away from a project and work on another in order to clear the brain clutter.

Playing around with pairings is something that interests me also, but I do understand that some of them may not be for everybody and that's okay… I have some lines that I don't cross, either…

I do take requests, if anyone wants to see something in particular. That being said I hope you enjoy this series!

Flyin'


	2. A Few Calm Nights

I'm starting this series off with a one-shot for the Richonners out there. I hope I did you proud.

I don't own TWD, but please enjoy!

...

**A Few Calm Nights**

**...**

**Night One:**

Indeed, Terminus was fucking with the wrong people. They had no idea of the hardships faced by this group and how strong, resourceful, and unified they were. With the added help of the other able-bodied captives, every last Termite met their fate. The end of the world brought out the most brutal, perhaps the most primal in everyone and it manifested in different ways. What it brought out in the people of Terminus… there was no way any of them could be allowed to live.

The fight was hard and many bullets exchanged, but the victory belonged to Rick, his people, and those they freed. The only downside was the gunfire attracting walkers. There were many spread out around all the fences. There stood Rick in the center of the town, bloodied and aching with his eyes to the darkening sky above. He let out a great exhale that he seemed to have held onto since opening the door to the traincar. He watched the vapor swirl as it rose, dissipating in the cool air.

He wasn't going to fret about it. Not this. His people were all right and that's what mattered. His people… his son… his brother… Michonne. All his people were all right. The sheriff looked to the eyes that watched him, waiting to hear the next move they were going to make. He decided that they would stay in Terminus until they clear the fences. They would burn the bodies of all the Termites… then Terminus itself.

After the grounds were cleared, some immediately went to the fences to thin out the walkers surrounding the place. Bob took to treating any of the wounded. Others started looking through the buildings for supplies and ammunition. Michonne and Carl went together, Rick not too far behind them, in search of food to eat for tonight. The found a building with some apartment-type situation that was set up.

It had become so difficult for Rick to keep his eyes off of her. Even now, after so much bloodshed, he found himself mesmerized by the natural sway of her hips when she walked, her full lips when they curved into a smile after finding out the place had hot water, her endless legs as she pressed onto the balls of her feet to reach further back on a high shelf. He just couldn't tear away from her. He almost wished it were summer so he could see more of her smooth, mahogany skin glimmering in the sun.

"Hey Carl." Michonne called, grinning when she pulled a thin cellophane wrapped container down from the shelf. "Guess what I found."

"What is it?" Carl asked curiously as he walked over to her. "It's not pudding, is it?" Carl shuddered a little when he said it.

Michonne and Rick gave stifled laughs at the mention of it, remembering the aftermath of Carl eating so much pudding in one sitting. Even though his stomach hurt that day, he declared it was worth it because… chocolate pudding. Still, he was okay with not having pudding again for a little while. With a smirk, Michonne showed him a pack of Big Cat bars. Rick grinned to himself when he saw his son light up at the sight of it. He was glad for Michonne. If it weren't for her, he was sure he would never hear Carl laugh or see him smile again and be a kid. Rick missed seeing that side of him.

"Michonne, you're spoiling him rotten." Rick laughed as he watched them split one of the candy bars. He reached up to a higher shelf and brought down three cans of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Aw, there's no harm in a little snack before dinner." Michonne replied.

Rick laughed softly and shook his head as Michonne leaned back on the counter. She carefully split her piece of the bar down the middle and offered it to Rick.

"You've got to be at least a little peckish." Michonne smirked.

Carl watched as his father look at Michonne and then the piece of candy bar and how he gently took the offered candy out of the grasp of her slender fingers. His hand lingered on hers like when she gave him that bullet. The young man wasn't oblivious to the stares between the two of them and the way his dad seemed to light up whenever Michonne was near. Carl honestly wasn't sure of the last time he saw that from his father. He smiled a little when he saw Rick put the entire piece of candy in his mouth.

"Let's see if we can find more o' these." Rick said as he held up the can of spaghetti and meatballs. Both Carl and Michonne chuckled at the sound of his voice, muffled by the candy he was chewing on.

Late in the evening, while Michonne and Carl were upfront talking about comic books, Rick sat in the back of the apartment. He just needed a moment to himself. He spent most of his time looking at his wedding band. He thought about Lori. How he couldn't save her and Carl having to put her down. How guilty he felt about being attracted to another woman so soon after losing her and how those feelings grew and evolved from there. Wearing that ring was his contrition. He mourned his first love and honored the mother of his children. She would always be part of him, but he could feel that it was time to let her rest. That guilt wasn't present anymore and as much as he would say that Carl needed her, he knew he did, too.

The fingers of his right hand rested on the gold band on his left and he released a breath as he slid it off of his finger. His eyes stayed on the ring for a while. He just waited to see if that guilt would creep back up, anything that would make him put the ring back on…

The guilt didn't come back.

He gave another breath as he set the ring in a drawer on top of a folded shirt. He started to close the drawer when he noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye. Opening the drawer back up, he reached in and pulled up a fine gold chain necklace. He threaded the ring onto the necklace and placed it back in the drawer, deciding to give it to Carl after they had a talk.

* * *

**Night Two:**

Rick sat in a recliner with baby Judith in his arms. He still couldn't believe that she was alive and was deeply grateful to Tyreese and Carol for saving and protecting his daughter. The reunion was a touching and tearful one. Carl was all smiles, sitting beside his father on the arm of the leather chair. Still, Rick couldn't help but to notice Michonne's reaction. He could tell that she was happy to see Lil' AssKicker alive, but she seemed a little distant. He looked up at Carl and spotted him looking out the window at Michonne as she stared at the stars and the tone of sadness that came to him.

"You all right, Carl?" Rick asked gently, to which Carl nodded.

"Dad?" Carl called. "I think you should see about Michonne… I can hold Judith while you talk to her."

Rick nodded and gave a tender kiss to Judith's cheek before carefully handing her off to her brother. He grabbed his jacket and made his way outside to her. He exhaled and shivered a little, the air feeling colder than it did last night. His azure eyes glanced at the stars before falling on Michonne.

"Hey." Rick said in a hushed voice as he moved to stand next to her. "Awful chilly to be out here, isn't it?" he asked "Especially by yourself."

"I'm pretty bundled up." Michonne replied with a faint smirk "I'll be okay." She nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment. Rick knew for sure now that she wasn't okay. "Would you be all right with goin' for a stroll around the compound with me?" Rick asked.

Soundlessly, Michonne gave a nod and they began their leisurely walk away from the group inside the warm building. Rick reached out to her, taking her soft, slender hand in his own larger, rougher one. For a time, the only sounds were their footfalls and the groaning of walkers in the distance.

"I'm not okay when you're not." Rick said after a while, holding her hand a little tighter. "I won't rush you into thangs you're not ready to talk about… but I'm here… Michonne."

Michonne met Rick's sincere eyes and knew what he was referring to.

"Seeing Judith… the way she lit up when she saw your face… it reminded me of my son and…how he used to look at me." Michonne finally confessed. "My best memories were with him… and my worst."

She went on to talk about Mike and his friend and the tragedy that befell her when she returned from a supply run. The father of her child couldn't deal with the new realities of that came with the world and tried to escape by getting high, rather than protecting Andre Anthony. She blamed them for letting him down… she blamed herself for not being there. Walking around with them as her "pets" was her penance for her baby's death as much as leaving them as walkers for a time was their price for failing him.

Rick held Michonne in his arms, understanding what she was feeling, after believing Judith to be dead. His heart broke for her with every quiet sob that hitched out of her body. He placed a kiss to her forehead as he hugged her tightly, comforting her and letting her cry for as long as she needed.

* * *

**Night Three:**

That evening, Maggie and Michonne got together all the food they found in one of the other buildings: four cans of spaghetti and meatballs, several cans of beef stew and vegetables, some cans of beans, a few packs of rice and ramen, a box of mashed potatoes, some cans of cherry, apple, and blueberry pie filling, quite a few jell-o cups, powdered milk and eggs, oatmeal and a box of pancake mix, along with instant cider and quite a few dried herbs and seasonings.

The group sat down to a meal of shephard's pie with warm instant cider to drink . It was a time for them to catch up with one another and strengthen their bonds. Rick took a few glances at Michonne as she watched the others chat and joke with a soft smile on her face though she said nothing. Like him, she was glad to see pretty much everyone alive and well. It was a relief after all that happened. Out of everyone's view, he slid his hand over hers, squeezing her hand lightly. Her eyes turned to him and her smile grew just a little as she squeezed back. If they would have allowed themselves, they probably would have kissed right then and there. But they knew very well all that was pent up between the two of them… it would have caused them to snap in that very moment.

"I'm gonna step out for a minute, okay?" Rick murmured, getting a nod in response. With that, he quietly left the table.

As dinner wound down, Rick was still outside with the stars and his thoughts to keep him company for the time being. He looked down at his left hand again. He was so used to feeling that band of metal on his finger, not having it on physically was strange, but it was necessary. He couldn't move on while still holding onto the past.

"Dad?" his son's voice caused him to look over his shoulder.

"Everything all right in there?" Rick asked as he turned fully to Carl. His son nodded as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Everyone's turning in… Judith and I are gonna start rooming with Daryl; his set-up's got two rooms." Carl answered "You doin' okay?... you hadn't come back." He added as he stepped out to join his father. "You thinkin' about stuff?"

"A lot o' stuff." Rick replied as he looked up to the stars again.

"Dad." Carl said gently after a while. "I know we're not staying forever, but for now… we can rest easy for bit, can't we? You can rest… and be happy."

Rick looked at his son for a moment as the boy rolled a pebble on the ground with his boot.

"It's… been a long time since I've seen you that way." Carl spoke. "It's okay for you to be happy, too. We don't get the chance very often."

Carl watched his father as he fidgeted a little and looked around. Neither one of them would forget Lori and the good memories that they shared as a family. Lori would always be a part of them. Still, Carl hoped he got through to his dad without saying too much. Michonne and his father cared about each other deeply, maybe more than either was ready or willing to admit. He didn't mind it at all, but he wasn't going to push his father… maybe a gentle nudge.

Rick smiled gently at his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy." He assured quietly. "You sure Daryl's gonna be okay with you and Judith in there?" he chuckled.

As everyone turned in for the night, Rick plopped down on the couch with an exhausted sigh. When he saw Michonne come out of the kitchen with a cup of warm chamomile tea in each hand, he smiled softly, thanking her for the cup she handed him. He started to take a sip when he noticed the grimace on her face when she rolled her shoulders. She hadn't realized how tight and sore her shoulders were until after she really had a chance to just sit down. She started to rub them herself, but Rick set his cup down and gently slid his hands under hers.

"Here… let me." Rick spoke with a soft husk in his voice. He smiled a little when he heard the relaxed sigh that she expressed as she sank down a little and he kneaded the knots out of her shoulders. "Swingin' that katana's bound to build tension."

"Absolutely…" Michonne hummed "But that's just part of protecting what you care about."

"Yeah…" Rick replied "The pain is worth it for people you love."

Michonne looked over her shoulder at Rick, meeting his gaze as the rhythm of the massage slowed to a gentle caress. That statement hung in the air for a minute before they shared a quiet chuckle and she gave him a soft smile. As she turned back to take a sip of her tea, Rick resumed his efforts to soothe the tension between her shoulder blades.

After a while, Rick asked Michonne if she happened to catch Daryl smirking at dinner when Rosita asked how long they were a couple for, which they laughed over and Michonne mentioned Carl doing the same thing. Rick had to admit that they did sort of act like an old married couple sometimes. It couldn't be helped, really. The just clicked and were able to vibe off of each other naturally.

"Would you be opposed to that?" Rick inquired, his voice taking on a little bit of that huskiness again. "Us bein' a couple?"

Michonne set her cup on the coffee table near Rick's and was silent for a minute. Rick slowed again and reached down to take hold of her hand. Her eyes wandered downward, seeing his pale arm smoothing against her chocolate skin. Her brows furrowed only slightly when she noticed his wedding band was no longer on his finger, but said nothing.

"I've denied my feelings for a long time… I was still dealing with the pain of losing Lori." Rick began. "What I feel for you has only grown stronger, Michonne… as much as I say Carl needs you… I do, too. Can't deny it anymore."

"The love I give isn't fleeting." Michonne finally answered, her voice soft as she closed her hand around his "We go down this road, it's for keeps."

"I want you by my side as more than my friend… I want to be with you." Rick said "For keeps."

* * *

**Night Four: **

Rick sauntered into the apartment from taking an inventory of the items packed away in the few vehicles that Sasha, Tara, and Glenn found keys for after the group's last dinner in Terminus. He was almost stunned by the stark difference of how he left it. It was so quiet now compared to when everyone was in the room. Where there were once lit candles, laughter and chatter, now there's just an apartment flooded in moonlight and Michonne's soft humming coming from the bathroom in back. A goofy little grin formed on his face at the sound. He actually found it rather soothing, peeling away his stresses and thoughts of what the group should do tomorrow.

As he took off his jacket and shoes, he saw her leave the bathroom in a crop top, sweats, and an oversized button-up shirt and head toward the bedroom in back. Getting that flash of her flat stomach, he felt himself start to heat up, like he did many times before around her. Before now, he could just as quickly think of a thousand different reasons to hold back and restrain himself and he didn't doubt that Michonne did the same.

Rick walked toward the bedroom, hands grasping at his gun belt as he began to unfasten it. He saw Michonne turned toward the doorway after she laid her bandanna on the nightstand and set her katana beside the bed. Those brown eyes flashed a look that was all too familiar to him; that ardent and desiring gaze that always mirrored his own. Their eyes stayed on each other as Rick removed the belt and let it clatter on the ground, even as he slowly closed the distance between them to mere millimeters, her back pressed against the wall. A soft exhale left Michonne's lips as she felt his body heat radiating from him, an energy that matched hers. They held each other's gaze.

He wanted to touch her, even though she'd said a long time ago – demanded that he never touch her again, his fingers yearned to be on her skin, his lips on hers. His eyes searched hers, only seeing that want that burned in her, too.

His fingers ghosted up her lean arm until his hand gently cradled her face. His eyes fell to her full lips as he drew even closer until a sliver of space was between his mouth and hers, then a whisper. He captured her lips tenderly and circled his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, seeking more contact with her body, the feel of it rising to him as he kissed her.

Michonne's hands slid up his arms and into his hair as the kiss intensified. It wasn't long before that gentle kiss unleashed the underlying hunger. Lips opened to one another and Rick's tongue invaded her mouth as his hands slid off the oversized shirt she had on, moving down her arms and pinning her wrists to the wall on either side of her head the moment the article fell away from her body. Their tongues danced as they began to devour one another, panting for air as that fog of lust began to sit heavier on them. Their hands fumbled as they rushed to rid each of clothing to the point of ripping seams and popping buttons off of shirts and clothing flying to forgotten corners of the room. Warm skin presses itself to warm skin. Gentle touches turned to rubbing and groping.

The samurai gently held his lower lip in her teeth and let it snap back as he pulled his face away, eliciting a soft groan from Rick. His lips and teeth traveled along her jawline, to her earlobe and down to her graceful neck. Michonne sucked in a breath and bit her lip as his teeth scraped over that one spot on her neck that made her weak and clung to him when she felt her knees begin to buckle, her fingertips scraping down his back. His hands traveled over her bare body gleaming in the moonlight; lips, teeth and tongue following in most places- her breasts, her toned midriff, over her hips and sculpted thighs. The sounds she made, the taste of her was driving him mad. Unable to hold off anymore, Rick bent down slightly to grab hold of her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist to make way to the bed.

Their eyes burned into each other as he joined with her and molded his body to hers. They came undone and wrapped up in each other in that moment: a sweaty, tangled mess of arms and legs. Panting and moaning with the other's name on their breath. All their pent-up lust and infatuation, their frustrations, anxieties and hopes… all that they kept bottled up was unleashed on one another in every thrust, over and over until they were spent and basking in the afterglow of their fiery lovemaking..

Even now, there was nothing that needed saying. They held each other's adoring gazes as they kissed and caressed each other to sleep.


	3. Christmas in the Apocalypse

_Hello, readers! Here's another one-shot for you guys. I know it's not the holidays yet, but I just wanted to put this up for you guys - It's been a while. _

_I don't own TWD... still, I hope you enjoy it!_

_..._

**Christmas in the Apocalypse**

...

The rare southern snowfall manifested itself and accumulated over the past couple of days. Carl and Judith enjoyed playing in the white powder yesterday; it made Carl smile to see his sister go slightly cross-eyed as she watched a snowflake fall down onto her little nose. Michonne appreciated it for the beautiful quiet it always brought. Most were thankful for it because the cold markedly slowed the walkers down. For now, the group stayed in a small neighborhood that was never fully developed. It was almost ideal. They were near an, admittedly dinky, little strip mall and a couple other seemingly empty neighborhoods. There was a small clinic a little further out, as well. The lack of built houses in the neighborhood gave them good sightlines for any impending threats.

The group was gathered in one of the six houses there to celebrate together, not having been able to do that since… ever. They couldn't even really have Christmas at the prison; growing pains of having so many people and lack of sufficient food at times made it nearly impossible to do. But now the group was smaller, which would make it easier to do. Carl pitched the idea after he and Michonne went to snoop around in the attic for comic books.

Daryl managed to find a couple of chickens living in an abandoned garage nearby and dragged them back to the house, along with a few bottles of wine and a couple of bottles of soda. Glenn and Sasha managed to find a bag of dried cranberries, a couple of boxes of instant stuffing, mashed potatoes and wild rice at a dive diner in the strip mall, also finding yet another polaroid camera in one of the staff lockers. Maggie and Carol went to some of the other houses in one of the other nearby neighborhoods and found some toys, clothes, and other things to wrap up as presents. When they came back, preparations went underway.

"This some bullshit." Daryl grumbled. He shot a look over at Glenn as he stifled his laughter. "Why I gotta be a damn elf?"

"Cause you drew a short straw, like I did." Sasha called from outside the room. "Just be glad you're not Santa."

"I'm… sorry." Glenn snickered as he looked at the archer. "If it helps, the long hair makes the pointy ears more believable." He teased. "And there are books with elven archers…."

"Like hell, you tryin' to help." Daryl scoffed as he roughly pulled the green felt hat on, which made Glenn laugh even more. "Smart-ass."

"Now… there are innocent ears around." Maggie said, joining in on the teasing. "Besides, it's Judith's first real Christmas… she's gotta know what it's like." Maggie smirked as she pulled a half used spool of curling ribbon she found in a junk drawer. "Should be enough for the presents, if I measure it right." She sighed and prattled.

"At least they don't have curly shoes and horrible elf clothes to force us into." Sasha sighed as she looked the pointy ears she had to wear in the mirror of the bathroom just across the hall. "Who would have thought the people that lived here had this stuff?" she added, placing her green and red striped hat on her head. She pouted a little when barely able to see with the over-sized hat practically swallowing her entire head.

"Carl and Michonne found it all in the attic." Maggie answered "Holidays must've been a big deal in this house… even had fake mistletoe."

Maggie smirked when she recalled Daryl and Tyreese passing under one of the archways adorned with mistletoe and glancing at each other before simultaneously shaking their heads , saying 'no' and continuing on their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick and Michonne hung the fake mistletoe in the second entryway to the dining room. The sheriff had the most boyish of grins on his face as he held her steady by her thighs while she stood on a chair to tape the mistletoe up. His smile had only widened when Michonne looked down at him and met his eyes with a gentle smile of her own. Their gaze stayed locked onto each other as his hands slid up to her waist to help her down.

"That's the last one." Rick sighed, giving a little smile as his eyes stayed on Michonne.

"It's been a long time since any of us did something like this." Michonne said quietly. "I've never seen Carl smile so much."

"You were the first to say you were on board with the idea this morning." Rick said "Carl hangs on to your every word. I think knowing that you were all for it made him happy. He adores you."

It was silent as they found each other's eyes again. Getting lost in the depths of them. His smile softened a bit as he gently placed a couple of her wayward locs behind her ear, allowing his thumb to run along her cheek caressingly.

"Can't say I blame him…." Rick murmured.

"He's an amazing kid with a great role model in his life." Michonne said, earning a slightly broadened grin from Rick as he held her closer to him, hugging her just a little tighter.

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before resting his own against hers and peering deeply into her eyes. Their bodies absently swayed slowly, back and forth, as if to soft music that only they could hear. His eyes stayed on her as his hand smoothed down her shoulder. Michonne was nothing short of amazing. His kids loved her and she was fiercely protective of them and him, just as he is of them and her. They just got each other; she understood the heaviness of the responsibilities that fell on him. She voiced her opinions, but always supported him. She was there at some of his lowest points and reminded him that he was the one everyone counted on, that they would follow. Having her right beside him made it so much easier to carry that weight. Michonne was everything to him and Carl and little Judith.

"Our family needs you, 'Chonne." Rick started "You've given me, Carl and Judith so much… but I need to ask one more thang of you." his voice softened even more as he continued to gaze lovingly upon her.

"What's that?" Michonne inquired, matching the gentleness of Rick's voice. She chuckled when his boyish grin started to come back.

He placed a gentle kiss to her soft lips, nipping them gently. He loved how they just melted into one another when they touched. He craved the way she breathed into him and left him breathless at the same time with every kiss. She made him happy, and he never failed to tell her as much; it made him light as air whenever she told him the same.

"… I need to ask you… to be my wife." Rick finally answered. His smile broadened when he saw her slightly stunned, speechless expression. ". I want you to marry me… Will you officially complete our family, Mrs. Grimes? "

Carl and Maggie quietly looked on from their "hiding spot" in the hall, Carl looking as if his next breath depended on Michonne's answer. Maggie almost brought her hand to her mouth as a silent gasp left her before she smiled a little. Daryl, who was further down the hall and leaning against the wall as he wiped off an arrowhead he found in one of the rooms, smiled to himself when he heard Michonne say yes to Rick.

Maggie and the others quietly walked away just as the two shared a kiss. It was nice to see Rick and Michonne happy, Maggie felt. None of them were strangers to hard times and losing people they cared about. But to find happiness, was a miracle in this world. Michonne and Rick were a couple of people that more than deserved it and she was glad they found it in each other.

* * *

Later in the day, Carol and Bob had the house filled with delicious aromas of meat roasting, savory herbs and a sweet potatoes dusted with sugar and cinnamon and a cherry-apple crumble that Michonne made with a couple of cans of pie filling and some oatmeal hiding in the cupboard. Rick found himself hanging the last of the ornaments on the fake tree Carl and Michonne found in the attic of the house, along with the other decorations and parts of costumes they found up there earlier in the day.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he took a gander over his shoulder of Carl kneeling on the floor as Michonne held Judith's hands, guiding the munchkin as she moved her little wobbly legs with determination as she attempted to walk over to her brother.

"C'mon, Judith." Carl encouraged, beaming as he saw his baby sister place one foot ahead of the other. The sound of her babbling made him chuckle a bit.

"Look at you, Judy." Michonne spoke in a soft voice with a smile "You're doing so well."

As Rick chuckled and made his way over to Carl, Judith and Michonne, he felt a warmth rise within him. Seeing his family and friends so happy did his heart good. The sheriff gently slid his hand across her upper back, wrapping his arm around Michonne's shoulders as Carl hugged Judith and praised her for her accomplishment.

"She's growin' up so fast." Rick sighed and smiled as he placed his free hand in his pocket. "It's like she shoots up every time I blink."

"Yeah…" Michonne nodded as she rested her arm around the back of his waist. "It'll seem like only yesterday they were so tiny and dependent on you… they grow fast."

Rick noticed the slightly saddened expression that started to form on her face before she snapped herself back in time for Carl to look up and smile at them. He knew that her mind drifted to Andre. He knew how much she missed him, sometimes muttering his name in her sleep. Deep down, Rick wished there was something he could do to make that hurt all right; all he could do was hug her a little tighter and be there for her.

"Hey, Dad." Carl called "Can I give Michonne's present?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." Rick smiled.

Carl beamed and darted toward the tree, looking for the one with Michonne's name written on it, Judith crawling up to him and darting her eyes back and forth as she watched him search underneath the tree. Carl's smile broadened when he found it and he popped up from the floor and walked back over to Michonne.

"It was a lucky find." Carl said. "I hope you like it."

Michonne smiled and thanked Carl as she carefully opened the package to reveal a warm, blue scarf with a sewn-on decal of a cat made from patches of bright, colorful fabric at one end. The katana wielder grinned. Carl knew how much she loved that sculpture and thought it would be a nice gift the moment he found it. Michonne pulled Carl into a hug, telling him how much she loved the gift.

"Thanks, Carl." Michonne she said warmly. "I don't know if I can wear it on the run your father and I are going on tomorrow… I wouldn't want to ruin it with walker muck."

"Too damn gorgeous?" Carl smirked before his father gently warned him about language.

"It's beautiful." Michonne grinned back.

Carl was so glad that Michonne liked his gift and hugged her tightly. Rick couldn't help but to feel light in this moment. Everything was going right, everyone had smiles on their faces – even Tyreese, who had to dress in full Santa costume, much to Judith's delight. Rick and Michonne sat on the couch as Carl, Judith and some of the others opened their gifts. The sheriff put his arm around his bride and they snuggled up together and watched as everyone was enjoying themselves.

* * *

That evening, everyone sat at the table to eat with smiles and chatter. Daryl was still a bit grumpy about having to wear the elf ears and hat, but started to get into it a little as Lil' Asskicker seemed to have a giggle over seeing Daryl and Sasha in their elf getups.

Carl just looked around the table and saw so much happiness. His dad and Michonne sitting together, Judith set on Rick's knee as Michonne fed her a small spoonful of mashed potato. Glenn hugging an arm around Maggie as she talked about a frilly pastel purple baby Easter dress she found in one of the closets as she rubbed the beginnings of her baby bump. The young man cleared his throat, holding his glass of sparkling grape juice in hand.

"I'm… I'm really glad that we were all able to find each other after what happened at the prison." Carl said, feeling a little nervous now that all eyes were on him – the only exception being Judith who was babbling quietly and completely fascinated with the piece of macaroni that she grabbed from her father's plate and squished between her fingers.

"I just wanted to say that… though we went through hell-erm... I mean… a lot." He said, knowing how his father felt about language. There were soft chuckles around the room. "We're still here. We're stronger and closer now than we'd ever been…. I'm really glad I can call you all family." He continued. "I was a little nervous bringing up the idea of celebrating Christmas this year. I thought maybe no one would want to do something like that."

Everyone around the table either smiled or nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father smiling and Michonne looking at him with kind eyes. He saw Maggie and Glenn snuggle a little closer together. The boy noticed Bob and Sasha steal a glance across the table and Carol's grin as she listened. He missed all the good people that the group lost up to this point, but he was grateful that he still had everyone that was at the table. It was miracle enough that they all found each other, let alone Tyreese and Carol showing up with his precious sister in tow, completely unharmed.

"I really love you guys." Carl said gently "Thanks for letting me be a little selfish today and everyone helping. I just… wanted Judith to experience a real Christmas at least once, y'know?" he said, blushing bright red toward the end, not really knowing what else to say. "To love and family." He blurted out and raised his glass slightly.

"To love and family." Everyone around the table said with smiles and applauding Carl's speech.

"To love and family…" Michonne said quietly as she looked over at a smiling Rick.

* * *

Later that night, the group dispersed into the four other nearby houses to turn in for the remainder of the night. Carl had gone upstairs in the main house to get some sleep after stuffing his face. Rick walked into the master with a warm bottle of formula and smiled broadly when he saw Michonne sitting on the bed with Judith, reading a copy of a children's book to the baby as she sputtered and warbled, sweeping her tiny hand through the locks of Michonne's hair and giggling to herself.

"Story time's a little lively tonight." Rick teased as he knelt down beside Michonne. ""Green Eggs and Ham" is a good book, Judith… I never met a kid who wasn't into Dr. Seuss."

"She seemed to like "Harold and the Purple Crayon" a little more." She joked back.

"Yeah?" Rick smirked a little as he moved to sit beside Michonne "Well, I think Judith's more interested in you than in green eggs or purple crayons, Mrs. Grimes."

Michonne gave Rick a knowing smirk and he kissed her cheek and looked back at Judith with a smile as she kept playing with the samurai's hair.

"Mmmm…. Mmmmmmppphhbt-muh…" Judith babbled as she managed to take hold of three of Michonne's locks.

Michonne chuckled and carefully removed her hair from the baby's hand the moment she saw the child was about to satisfy a curiosity by putting the ends of the locks in her mouth and offered her a bottle in place of it. Judith only managed half of the bottle before nodding off to sleep. Rick offered to take Judith to her room the next door down from them and set her in the crib. When he returned, he saw Michonne looking out of the window with this look of serenity on her face. Quietly, he sat next to her looking up at the sky. It was the first time in four days that they saw the sky after all the snow. The stars and moon just looked so much brighter and the snow gleamed as it bathed in the lunar light.

"This is the first time I didn't see the cogs turnin' in your head, 'Chonne." Rick said playfully, which got him a playful nudge as Michonne chuckled a little.

"I don't think we've had this many days where we just… we're living." Michonne said "Four days and we barely had to deal with walkers or marauders…. We were just here…. being. Carl had a great idea."

"I haven't seen everyone that happy in a long time." Rick agreed "If it stays somethin' like this, I'm hopin' we could stay for a while… maybe the whole winter." he suggested. "It would be nice to keep Judith and Carl from travelin' in the cold."

"This could be home, for a while." Michonne responded. "It can be home."

Rick nodded and took hold of her hand before placing a kiss on her smooth shoulder, bared from where her cardigan slipped off. This place could really become home for them. They knew that it wouldn't always be this peaceful, but they could take advantage of what they have and the group would do what they could to protect the area. For now, they didn't have to think about any of that. for now, they could do as Michonne said and just be.

Michonne noticed a bit of a grin play on Rick's firm lips and she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I have a confession to make." Rick said "There was something I wasn't… entirely honest about."

"Oh? And what was that?" Michonne inquired.

"What I said about that bit of mistletoe we hung up bein' the last bundle?" Rick mentioned. "That wasn't really true."

Her eyes followed his hand as he reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a bundle of the fake mistletoe they'd hung up that morning. Michonne chuckled and shook her head as she watched him take a piece of tape and stick the bundle of mistletoe on the headboard of the bed.

"You're in trouble." Michonne laughed quietly as she climbed into bed.

"Big trouble?" Rick smirked, growing to a grin when Michonne playfully pushed him down onto the bed.

"Yes, _very_ big trouble." Michonne purred as she leaned down to him and kissed his lips.

Rick deepened the kiss as he cupped a hand against her cheek as the other wrapped around her waist. Whatever his "punishment", he was more than willing to "pay for his crime."


End file.
